Theres Something In the Water
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: When the reincarnations of two infamous lovers over take the body of Iris and Cisco, things get strange…maybe there's something in the water.


The Flash

 **There's Something in the Water**

 **Heatmizzer**

Summary: _**When the reincarnations of two infamous lovers over take the body of Iris and Cisco, things get strange…maybe there's something in the water.**_

 **Chapter One**

Cisco lit another candle, placing it around the room. He walked over and checked the light switch again, confirming the power was still out. He then made his way to his balcony doors and cracked it open to relieve the dryness of the room. Taking his shirt off and placing it over on a nearby chair, he grabbed a blanket. As he turned to leave, ge stopped.

Before him stood, Iris at his doorway, dressed only in a large size STAR sweatshirt, with wet hair.

"Umm…I was just about to offer you the bed, I'm going to take the couch and put your clothes in the dryer. You know, I think Gypsy left some clothes, it's in the top drawer if you didnt." if that doesn't work." he said nervous.

"Oh, Im fine." she said placing her hair behind her ear. Cisco refocused on his initial intent and headed past her. As he arrived in the living, a green glow filled his eyes. He then looked at his hands placing the blanket down. He turned to find Iris, with the same green glowing eyes. She grinned and ran over, suddenly they started to ravage each other with kisses. As he helped her take the sweat shirt off. He suddenly lifted her never losing contact with her lips and carried her into the room.

The Next Morning…

Barry came into STAR Labs looking unrested and worried.

"Wow, yo dont look so well…" Ralph began, he stopped immediately when Barry looked at him angered.

"I had a rough night." Barry added.

"No doubt due to your little tetta tet with Mrs. West Allen." Sherloque replied.

"There wasn't a tetta tet, more of a lite argument, which led to me sleeping by myself at my empty apartment." Barry replied as Caitlin looked at him sadden by the news.

"Well if I may…you should work on apologizing even if you don't believe you are wrong, women prefer it " he started as Caitlin rolled her eyes. "my nineteenth wife loved when I did."

"Wait a minute, the same wife who left you because you lied to her all the time?" Ralph replied.

"Absolutely. But we are talking about Barry, he apologizes, she tales him back, ze perfect husband."

Cisco's Place:

Cisco came from his room dressed and embraced Iris from behind kissing her neck as she rummaged through the kitchen cabinets that lay bare.

"So, we have, or should I say you have nothing to eat." She responded facing him.

"Why eat, when you can just make love…" Cisco said again in a strong British accent.

"Because these bodies require it and we still have to make it to the eighth moon before we totally consume them."

"Ah yes, the part I hate about reincarnation. Its almost as bad as the second thing I hate and that is freeing control to observe them"

"But at least we will have the pleasure of stepping in occasionally and then there is the night." She replied.

"Yes, the night." Cisco then kissed Iris passionately. Suddenly a phone went off that was on the table nearby. As BARRY plastered on the screen, Cisco grabbed it. He then pushed the Green button to accept.

"Hello?" he said in a normalized voice. "Artifacts? I haven't had a chance I've…well I'm on the way. We will certainly make sure, we find out why they were trying to steal them." He then hung up the phone. "It would seem that this Barry fellow would like me to check out the history of the Naistric sword. He seems in possession and wonder why mettas would want to take it."

"So, our sword is with this Barry."

"Yes, and it looks like I'm needed to figure it out."

"Well, shall we. See you tonight, Timeran?"

"As always my love." Cisco responded. "But one for the road…" he suddenly kissed Iris again as they pulled apart, they looked at each other weirdly.

"What just happened?" Cisco said abruptly.

"I don't know." Iris rambled. "But we….and I…and then you…" she started.

"Oh my God." Cisco said setting in a nearby chair. "What are- "

"I'm not lying to my husband, I'm sure he will understand that this wasn't our own doing, especially when you"

"When I what?" Cisco said looking up at Iris.

"The drinks, we both where at the lounge and they were having that speed dating, maybe there was something in the drinks."

"So, something in the water, made us…"

"It has to be."

"Sure, lets go an investigate since Barrys going to kill me."

 **Chapter Two- Coming soon  
**


End file.
